


.

by saviorbrother



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorbrother/pseuds/saviorbrother
Summary: Bobata doesn't think it's much trouble.





	

Bobata hasn’t considered Terushima to be more trouble than himself, if any trouble at all. High school was a blur of mishaps and poor choices, but they got into decent colleges. Bobata’s dorm room is private because his roommate never showed, lucky him. 

 

“The gotdamn movie, Teru,” Bobata tries for casual, but his voice rasps.

 

Terushima grins against his neck, rocking between his friends legs. He’s been at it, relentlessly, stripping Bobata until he was left in his briefs. 

 

“It’s not more important than having some fun,” Terushima snickers, bringing Bobata’s thighs around his waist. 

 

“This is for my film class, man,” he tries to beg off even as he allows his best friend to pin him to the bed with his weight. 

 

Terushima overwhelms him, grabbing his face and filling his mouth with his tongue in that intense way he’s done since day one. The piercing skids across the roof of his mouth while saliva floods over his tongue. 

 

“Shit, get the lube,” Bobata gasps, cock pulsing each time the hot ridge of Terushima’s dick nudges under his balls.

 

Terushima makes an excited, aborted noise while he reaches to the left, rummaging around the nightstand to find the sticky mess of a bottle. He knees Teru in the ribs a few times as he wiggles out of his boxers, too worked up to apologize for the rush. 

 

Terushima is quick to throw the bottle aside, tongue sticking out in concentration as he knees forward and pushes a finger against Bobata’s hole. 

 

“Is that--”

 

“Come on,” Bobata hisses, embarrassed.

 

It never takes more than five minutes for Terushima to have him spread on three fingers and begging in a tight voice for it. Hips elevated on one of the flimsy pillows and knees pulled back, Bobata gets split open in a steady roll of Terushima’s hips, choking with a wince.

 

They fuck missionary most of the time when Bobata is taking it, arms and legs wrapped around Teru’s narrow waist and broad shoulders. He complains that he feels like Bobata suffocates him in the hold, keeping him close like that. They were drunk once, the one time where Terushima admitted he liked being cradled, the nails searing down his back, the sounds Bobata makes filtering directly into his ear. 

 

He gave his best friend a fist straight to the gut when he heard it. 

 

“Kazuma,” Terushima whines, pathetically sweet in his ear, hips stuttering.

 

Bobata likes Terushima on all fours, looking back at him while he makes those high, bitchy sounds when the angle is good. The ones Teru is making right now because Bobata can’t stop squeezing, shocked each time the spongy head batters his prostate. 

 

The slap of hips against his ass and Terushima’s tongue tracing his ear, then plunging inside make Bobata scramble to get a hold of his dick, jerking himself off until he comes, biting his lip. 

 

“Ah, fuck, Bo,” Terushima leans back as he shudders out his release.

 

It’s weird to feel it flooding him in a warm flow, worth it to see Yuuji’s face screwed up like he might start bawling. Last week he had to kill a spider that crawled out of Terushima’s sneaker, no bigger than a sugar cube and it sent Terushima shrieking into Bobata’s arms. 

 

“Oi,” he croaks, hot and lazy, “pull out.” 

 

Jizz runs out after Teru’s soft cock and he’s up to get his towel for a shower before he can be used as a pillow. 

 

“Kaz, do it later!” 

 

Terushima is buried into a pillow, hair in disarray, as he makes grabby hands for Bobata. 

 

“I'll lay down, just for a little while,” he grumbles, grabbing tissue off his night stand.


End file.
